List of Pagans
This is a list of historical individuals notable for their Pagan religion (as opposed to Abrahamic religions), and modern individuals who self-describe as adherents of some form of Paganism or Neopaganism. Ancient The original meaning of pagan is "rural" as opposed to "urban", and only came to refer to "non-Abrahamic" as opposed to Jewish, Christian and Islam in the 6th century, and it is therefore strictly an anachronism to apply the term to earlier times, although this is sometimes done (e.g. the three pagan "worthies" of William Caxton, Hector, Alexander the Great and Julius Caesar). The list includes only individuals of the Common Era who were "pagan" in contrast to emerging Christianity. Graeco-Roman Christianization of the Greco-Roman cultural sphere took place in the 1st to 6th centuries. Historic Graeco-Roman pagans: * Pontius Pilate, Roman governor said to have presided at the trial of Jesus Christ. * Nero, persecuted Christians in AD,. St Peter the apostle who was head of the Roman Church, is said to have been crucified downwards at this time. * Decius, persecuted Christians in the 250s. * Hadrian (76–138), persecuted Christians ,and sentenced St.Paul to death. * Galerius, issued edicts against Christians from 303. * Diocletian, persecuted Christians 303–305. * Porphyry, author of Adversus Christianos. * Iamblichus of Chalcis, disciple of Porphyry. * Ammianus Marcellinus, 4th century historian. * Maurus Servius Honoratus, 4th century grammarian. * Julian (ruled 361–363), attempted to re-establish Roman paganism, initiating a "pagan revival" among a number of families of the Roman elite. * Vettius Agorius Praetextatus (d.384) * Quintus Aurelius Symmachus (c. 340 – c. 402), Roman senator who attempted to have the altar of Altar of Victory restored *Virius Nicomachus Flavianus (334–394) *Nicomachus Flavianus (d. after 432) * Alypius of Antioch charged by Julian with the rebuilding of the Temple in Jerusalem in an attempt to reverse Christianization. * Eunapius, last Hierophant of Eleusis. * Hypatia of Alexandria, killed in 415 by a Christian mob. * Martianus Capella, 5th century author. * Proclus (d. 485), Neoplatonist philosopher. * Damascius, "the last of the Neoplatonists", born in ca. 480, died after 533. Celtic The Celtic peoples (Roman Gaul, Roman Britain, Ireland) were Christianized from the to the 4th to 8th centuries. Historic Celtic pagans: *Niall of the Nine Hostages (d. ca. 405), according to legend kidnapped St. Patrick as a youth. *Radagaisus (d. 406) *Lóegaire mac Néill (fl. ca. 440s), according to Muirchu moccu Machtheni a "great, fierce, pagan emperor of the barbarians reigning in Tara." * Lughaid mac Loeguire (d. ca. 507), according to legend, killed by a flash of lightning upon insulting St. Patrick. * Diarmait mac Cerbaill (d. 585), according to Irish tradition the last High King of Ireland to follow the pagan rituals of inauguration. * Gwenc'hlan- legendary as the last Breton bard and druid. Germanic The Christianization of the Germanic peoples spans the 4th to 12th centuries: *the Goths in the 4th century, *Anglo-Saxon England in the 7th century, *the Frankish Empire in the 6th to 8th centuries, *Scandinavia in the 8th to 12th centuries. Historic Germanic pagans: * Athanaric (died 381) was king of several branches of the Thervings for at least two decades in the fourth century. * Gibuld (fl. ca. 470), king of the Alamanni who freed hostages on the request of Saint Severinus of Noricum. * Penda of Mercia (d. 655), the last pagan Anglo-Saxon ruler of England. * Arwald (d. 686)-the last pagan ruler of the Isle of Wight. * Sweyn Forkbeard (d. 1014), pagan king of Denmark. * Palnetoke, legendary pagan foster-father of Sweyn's * Blot-Sweyn, leader of the Swedish pagan renaissance in the 11th century * Eric of Good Harvests (dead c. 1081), a semi-historical successor to Blot-Sweyn, and the last pagan king in Scandinavia. Slavic Christianization of the Slavs took place in the 9th to 11th centuries, with a pagan reaction in Poland in the 1030s and conversion of the Polabian Slavs by the 1180s (see Wendish Crusade). *Presian I of Bulgaria (d. 852), last pagan ruler of the Bulgarian Empire. *Sviatoslav I of Kiev (d. 972) *Yaropolk I of Kiev (d. 980), last pagan ruler of the Kievan Rus, murdered just before he could receive baptism. *Mstivoj (d. 995), leader of the Slavic revolt against Otto II, Holy Roman Emperor. *Niklot (d. 1160), leader of the Obotrites. Baltic Christianization of Northeastern Europe (the Baltic region, Finland) took place in the High to Late Middle Ages (see Northern Crusades, Prussian Crusade). The Sami were Christianized form the 13th century, but Sami native religion was practiced into the 18th century. Historic Baltic pagans: * Algirdas (d. 1377), Lithuanian Grand Prince. * Kęstutis brother of Algirdas, killed 1382, for some time held title of Grand Prince of Lithuania after Algirdas death. * Vytautas The Great Grand Duke of Lithuania and son of Kęstutis, baptized with his cousin Jogaila in 1386. *Jogaila the King of Poland, baptized in 1386 and got new name – Władysław II Jagiełło. Together with Vytautas they are the last pagan monarchs of Europe. He gave name to Jagiellon branch of Gediminids – one of largest dynasties in medieval Europe. Modern Germanic Neopaganism Self-described Germanic Neopagans include: *Christensen, Else, Odinist Fellowship *Haukur Halldórsson, Íslenska Ásatrúarfélagið *Hilmar Örn Hilmarsson, Íslenska Ásatrúarfélagið *McNallen, Stephen, founder of the Asatru Folk Assembly. *Mills, Alexander Rud, Odinism *von Neményi, Géza, Germanische Glaubens-Gemeinschaft * Paxson, Diana – science fiction author, editor of Idunna, the quarterly journal of The Troth *Sveinbjörn Beinteinsson, Íslenska Ásatrúarfélagið *Heimgest, Odinic Rite *Varg Vikernes, only member of black metal act Burzum, also known for his bass guitar work in the Mayhem album De Mysteriis Dom Sathanas as well as the murder of Mayhem guitarist Euronymous and his church arson, claims to be an odalist. *Koenraad Logghe Neo-druidism Self-described Neo-druids include: * Bonewits, Isaac – author and scholar of several Druid and neopagan related books and articles * Carr-Gomm, Philip – current head of the Order of Bards, Ovates, and Druids. * Hutton, Ronald – scholar of British history; professor at University of Bristol, and author of books on the history of Neopaganism. * Pendragon, Arthur – leader of the Loyal Arthurian Warband, self-declared reincarnation of King Arthur. * Nichols, Ross – founder of the Order of Bards, Ovates, and Druids. * Restall Orr, Emma – Druid priestess, author, founder of the Druid Network. * Shallcrass, Philip – current head of the British Druid Order. Wicca Self-described Wiccans include: * Adler, Margot – author, journalist, Wiccan Priestess and Elder, National Public Radio correspondent in New York City * Baudino, Gael – author, mostly fantasy (Dianic Wiccan) * Beyerl, Paul – founder of The Rowan Tree Church * Bone, Gavin – Wiccan author and lecturer * Buckland, Raymond – author of Buckland's Complete Book of Witchcraft and many others, and founder of Seax-Wica * Budapest, Z. – lesbian Pagan teacher writer etc. (Dianic Wicca) * Cabot, Laurie – the official witch of Salem, author of Power of the Witch and Love Magic * Close, Del – considered one of the premier influences on modern improvisational theater * Cunningham, Scott – author of "Wicca: A Guide for the Solitary Practitioner" and over 30 other titles on Wicca and other pagan religions. * Dunwich, Gerina – author of Wicca Craft and other books on the details of spellwork * Erna, Sully – Lead singer of Godsmack * Fallingstar, Cerridwen – author of The Heart of the Fire * Farrar, Janet – author * Farrar, Stewart – author * Firefox, LaSara – author * Frost, Gavin and Frost, Yvonne – founders of the Church and School of Wicca * Galenorn, Yasmine – author of Embracing the Moon and Dancing the Sun * Gardner, Gerald – founder of modern Wicca * Grimassi, Raven – author on Stregheria and family witchcraft * Horne, Fiona – author of Witch: A Personal Journey and other books on Wicca * Lipp, Deborah – author of books on Wicca * McCollum, Patrick – Wiccan prison chaplain * McCoy, Edain – author of books on Wicca * McLachlan, Sarah – musician. * Modrzyk, Stanley – author of books on Wicca * Penczak, Christopher – writer of a variety of witchcraft and alternative health titles, including the award-winning Gay Witchcraft and the Inner Temple series. * Ravenwolf, Silver – Wiccan author and contributor to the New Generation of Wicca, part of the Black Forest Clan. * Sanders, Alex – founder of the Alexandrian tradition of Wicca. * Sanders, Maxine – co-founder of the Alexandrian tradition * Valiente, Doreen – author and contemporary of Gardner * Monica Mayhem - Australian author,singer,model,actress and retired pornographic actress. Various or unspecified Unspecified Neopagans include: * Bey, Hakim- author and anarquist * Beth, Rae – author of Hedgewitch and noted tarot reader * Balk, Fairuza – actress; played in the movie The Craft * Otep Shamaya – lead singer of metal band, Otep. * Boswell, Granny – notable Cornish witch * Fox, Selena – one of the founders of Circle Sanctuary * Alison Goldfrapp – British singer. Often uses Pagan themes in her music with the duo Goldfrapp * Green, Marian – author of A Witch Alone and many other titles, founder of Quest Conference and The Invisible College, former editor of Pagan Dawn and former member of the Pagan Federation Council. * Huson, Paul – author of Mastering Witchcraft, Mystical Origins of the Tarot, and many other titles. * Kennealy-Morrison, Patricia – Celtic Pagan high priestess, rock critic, author of the The Keltiad series of science fiction/fantasy novels, and Strange Days – My Life With and Without Jim Morrison * Knight, Sharon – Celtic / Rock musician, songwriter, producer; front person of the Pagan Rock band Pandemonaeon; Feri initiate * Morris, Maerian – Westernesste, Church of All Worlds, author, former editor of Green Egg, digital artist, Technopagan priestess. * Orman, Kate – science fiction author * Walker, Alice – author, poet and activist * Raymond, Eric Steven – programmer and author of ''The Hacker's Dictionary and How to Be a Hacker * Starhawk – Activist, Anarchist and author of The Spiral Dance, Dreaming the Dark, Webs of Power, etc.; one of the original members of the Reclaiming Collective. * Oberon Zell-Ravenheart, Church of All Worlds * Morning Glory Zell-Ravenheart, Church of All Worlds * Ra Un Nefer Amen, Kemetism * Paolo Rustichelli, composer (eclectic) * Sopor Aeternus, Saturn, Jupiter worship. See also * List of Pagans in fiction * List of Neopagan movements * List of people by belief * List of druids and neo-druids References Category:Paganism Pagans Category:Neopagans